Primavera de mi corazón
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: 5986-6986. Miura es una joven que ha pasado su vida en un convento hasta que su padre le pide que se case con un rico joven; pero este tiene un amorió con una chica que no ama; terminan en un accidente al igual que Gokudera; y se conocen. T por seguridad.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! ;D

Primero que nada; este es un fanfic dedicado a la persona que me pidió escribir sobre esta pairing; _Vicki27_ (Vicki-chan); ella es una niña súper linda, a la que aprecio mucho, y sí no fuera por ella este fic no existiría (aunque creo que me pasé con el drama, puede que no le guste u_u, o que tal vez no me haya quedado bien T-T, ya lo juzgarán).

Vicki-chan, sí no te agrada la trama, nada más dime y me ideo otra mejor; y por cierto; creó que el final será diferente a como lo esperabas; gomen! U_U

_Aclaración:_ la pareja principal es GokuHaru; pero este fic está muy cargado de MukuHaru; hecho que probablemente disguste a más de uno; explicó.

La razón de que Mukuro sea el de la discordia es:

1.- En enero (cuando pensaba publicar este fic y no pude ¬¬) coloqué a votación a: Bel, Hibari y él.

2.- El ganador por 6 votos fue Mukuro; el segundo lugar fue Hibari (5 votos) y el tercero; Bel (3 votos).

Muchas gracias a las(os) lectoras(res) que me dejaron un PM con su personaje para el papel del prometido; gracias.

Segundo; nadie, ningún personaje que salga en este capítulo o en posteriores me desagrada; todo lo que pase, es con el único fin de seguir con la trama que mi mente.

**Aclaración: **El nombre; _Primavera de mi corazón_ me suena a una novela corena; "Otoño en mi corazón" que por cierto, no he visto. El título que escogí tiene sentido en un juego de palabras con el nombre de Haru; aunque eso se verá mucho más adelante; se los aclaró con adelanto :D

Sin más rollos (los demás los pondré en el siguiente capítulo); espero les guste este fragmento introductorio.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece; es de Amano-sensei.

* * *

**Capítulo Introductorio - El pasado de Haru**

**

* * *

**

_[Gokudera]_

_Mi vida es… insignificante._

_[Mukuro]_

_¿Lastima? ¿Compasión?_

_[Haru]_

_Se fuerte_

* * *

El frió cala hasta las entrañas de aquellos que transitan las calles de Tokio; duelen los dedos del viento helado que acaricia la piel como una cuchilla; la nieve se hace presente en todas las calles, las banquetas han sido barridas para mantener el aire citadino que inunda la ciudad con sus luces.

Algunas personas dentro de sus casas, disfrutan de una caliente taza de cocoa; los niños sonríen ante sus padres; pero aquella criatura de tres años que camina tomada de la mano ancha de un hombre, lo único que hace es contener el humo que amenaza con salir de sus morados labios por el gélido ambiente.

Siente sus piernas desfallecer; sus fuerzas la dejan lentamente, transformándose por un dolor que le recorre los huesos, los músculos, la piel; de aquellos pequeños labios se logró formular una pregunta inocente.

—¿A dónde vamos, padre? —.El hombre aprieta la pequeña mano, no se sabe sí es para darle fuerzas o para que se calle. Desde hace unos días su progenitor actuaba extraño, la veía con frialdad; y ese día por la mañana recuerda que le dijo; "sígueme". Después de esa frase, no habían vuelto a hablar, y el tibió corazón de la niña se oprimía ante la incertidumbre.

—Casi llegamos —fue la escueta respuesta; la pequeña sabía que su padre no la veía, aun así, dio un leve asentimiento.

Pasaron unos minutos, los cuales sintió como horas antes de lograr divisar una extraña construcción que jamás había visto en su diminuta vida; pues siempre se la pasaba encerrada en la habitación de su casa. Sus ojos cafés se iluminaron ante la vista; daba miedo, pero al mismo tiempo era hermosa.

Titubeante, alzó su manita, y señalando con el dedo índice se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Qué es eso, papá? —el señor no contestó; tocó la puerta oscura, de talla barroca que indicaba el inició de aquel lugar.

La niña esperaba escuchar algo, pero lo único que pudo oír fue el sonido hueco de la mano de su padre chocar contra aquel portón. Unos pasos se percibieron desde dentro, la puerta rechinó al abrirse; mostrando a una mujer delgada de vestimenta oscura con el único detalle que en su cuello llevaba un semicírculo blanco, así como en el contorno de aquel rostro arrugado, pero afable que ofrecía la mujer.

—¡Oh! Urami-san —expresó con una ligera sorpresa al ver al hombre, luego pasó su vista a la pequeña que sonreía inocente; el rostro de la mujer se oscureció por segundos, antes de cambiarlo por una sonrisa.

—¡Hola! Soy la hermana Yasashii; es un placer conocerte —sonrió con amabilidad ante la pequeña desconfianza de la niña, la menor sonrió, soltando el agarré que tenía en el pantalón de su padre; y haciendo una linda reverencia ante la monja.

—Urami Haru-deshu —pronunció torpemente; la mujer sonrió. Cargó a la niña entre sus brazos, pues era pequeña, y al sentir lo helado de su piel abrió sus ojos en horror, acuñando su mirar sobre el hombre.

—¡Por dios! ¡Está congelada! —exclamó sin llegar a lo dramático, pero sí en reclamó ante el padre de la castaña; el señor encogió los hombros, restándole importancia al hecho de que a su hija le da casi una neumonía.

—No es mi problema; la traje, así que no me molesten más. Dígale a mi hermano que la puede tener; una mocosa no sirve de nada, sí fuera un varón lo pensaría; pero es más fácil para mi vivir sin un estorbo a mi lado.

La religiosa cabeceó en negación, la niña se removió de los brazos cálidos de la monja, corrió hacia su padre biológico y con agua en sus ojos cuestionó.

—¿Te vas? —levantó sus manos para ser cargada por el señor, pero este se giró sobre sus talones; sin importarle nada.

Al notar que la niña estaba por seguirle, la miró amenazante.

—No me sigas; eres una desgracia en mi vida; eres el fruto de aquella perdida mujer; ni siquiera sé si soy tu verdadero padre; eres una hija natural. Mi hermano cuidaré mejor de una chiquilla como tú. No soy tú padre —las palabras habían salido como veneno que escocía el pequeño corazón de la infanta. Ella no entendía bien el significado de todas las palabras dichas, pero las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos; no entendía, pero en su pecho sentía el rechazó, le dolía.

Solamente alcanzó a ver la silueta de su padre perderse entre la lejanía, ni siquiera le podía ver bien, debido a que el agua en sus ojos hacía todo borroso; sintió un abrazó por detrás; y una confortante voz decirle.

—Todo estará bien…

[***]

Los días pasaron, no quería comer, no dormía bien. Su mente repetía la escena de aquel día nevado, y la ancha espalda de su progenitor alejarse. Cada vez que despertaba sus ojos estaban húmedos, y dolían. Tenía unas ojeras marcadas; y el rostro pálido; parecía un cuerpo vacío.

La monja a cargo de la pequeña la veía con preocupación; no sabía qué hacer. Temía que si dejaba a la niña así, esta moriría de depresión.

Corrió para ver a la madre superiora. Al entrar una seca voz le concedió el paso. La anciana mujer entró respetuosamente.

—Vengo a pedirle un favor —. La mujer de alto rango curvó la ceja sin decir nada, pero otorgando la palabra.

—Es la niña de los Miura, no come, no duerme, nada; apenas tiene tres años. Por favor, permítame comunicarme con sus tíos —la superiora le lanzó una aguda mirada, la mujer se corrigió —perdón…, a sus padres. Permítame hablar con ellos, para que por lo menos la vengan a ver una sola vez.

La mujer detrás del escritorio suspiró cansada.

—De acuerdo. Una vez, después de todo, esa niña será la sucesora de una de las familias que está iniciando una gran carrera política; no puede morirse aún.

Un escalofrió corrió por la monja; pues aquella superiora no era una verdadera religiosa, sino una rígida institutriz disfrazada con el hábito.

—Gracias… —susurró, saliendo con presura de la estancia.

[***]

Apenas había hablado con los Miura. Los padres adoptivos fueron al convento para ver a su hija; al verla ambos expresaron un rostro desencajado.

—Esa…esa no puede ser la niña que adopte. ¿Qué diantres hacen aquí? —gritó una mujer de negras hebras, con porte indignado salió de la habitación.

El señor por el contrario sonrió con tristeza susurrando.

—Tanto querías a tu padre, pequeña… —apretó sus manos al recordar que aquel, era nada menos que su hermano.

"_Azumamaro... eres un imbécil" _

El hombre se acercó cauto ante la morena; los apagados ojos de la niña se posaron sobre los oscuros del desconocido, este le regaló una sonrisa fraternal.

Ella desvió la mirada como si aquella presencia no existiera. Sus pensamientos se centraban en uno; _desesperanza._

Miura curvó sus labios en melancolía; acarició los cabellos chocolate de la pequeña; luego acarició el frágil rostro.

"_Se parece tanto a ella cuando éramos pequeños, pero…_"

Sin pensarlo abrazó a la inmóvil y ajena infanta a él.

No sentía nada, sólo vacío; pero… repentinamente algo cálido recorrió sus frías mejillas. Dudó en levantar la vista, pero lo hizo.

Aquel café sin vida, empezó a recobrar su luz lentamente. Eso…eso que sentía ¿eran… lágrimas?

Alzó su manita, tocó una gota de aquel líquido.

—¿Por qué…? —preguntó débilmente, el señor miró esos ojos chocolate, con un pequeño brillo que se asomaba por salir; y abrazándola con firmeza respondió.

—Eres mi hija. Lloro porque te quiero. Eres mi hija, Haru —esas palabras bastaron para que aquel infante corazón sintiera felicidad, para que aquellos oris recobrarán su luz, y para que empezará a llorar amargamente, como la vez que la dejo su padre.

Las horas pasaron, la niña quedó se dormida en los brazos de su nuevo papá. El hombre joven, de apenas unos 28 años sonrió; finalmente tenía una hija. Se entristeció al saber que no era suya, porque su esposa no podía engendrar; pero al menos era la hija de la mujer que había amado, y que nunca fue suya. Él también dudaba de que fuera de su misma sangre, dudaba de que fuera su sobrina, la hija de su hermano; pero al menos era de ella; de aquella mujer que por dinero y caprichos abandonó el amor, y escogió el dinero.

Dejó sus pensamientos al sentir que algo se movía entre sus brazos. Observó los parpados infantiles abrirse con lentitud, la niña se frotó los ojos; y al ver que no había sido un sueño, se lanzó al pecho de su papá con alegría, sonriendo brillantemente.

—No fue un sueño, fue verdad —brincó en la cama; el señor sonrió.

—Me alegra que estés feliz —le revolvió los cortos cabellos castaños y carcajeó un poco al ver el sonrojo en la niña; era la primer muestra de afecto que sentía. Entendió que eso era ser querido y rió.

La atmosfera familiar fue interrumpida por una voz quejumbrosa.

—Llevó aquí medio día por esa mocosa, y me harté. Vámonos —demandó a su esposo, este le otorgo la razón con algo de culpa.

Los ojos cacao le suplicaron quedarse, él tan sólo le acarició el cabello y dijo.

—Se fuerte, este lugar será tu hogar por varios años. Sí eres una buena niña, un día saldrás de aquí y vendrás a vivir con nosotros. Lo prometo. —ante lo dicho, ella confió en aquellas palabras, y sin preguntar asintió. Esperando por ese momento en que pudiera sentir el calor de una familia, mientras viviría en aquel lugar llamado convento; obedeciendo.

* * *

Es algo confuso, y estará más; pero espero les haya gustado. Por sí tienen dudas de qué va la trama; visiten mi profile o; les dejó el link de un slideshow que hice en mis ratos libres (intentó de opening o ending –como lo vean –del fic).

h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?v = aSUTB2blpas

El pasado de Mukuro es muy corto, y el de Hayato; es un flash chibi. Pero, todo a su tiempo ^^ (en algunos días, tal vez... actualice _"Incantesimo Lunare"_; no me he olvidado de ese fic -ni de los demás-.)

¿Reviews? Así me ayudan a saber si les agrada o no el fic n_n; gracias.

Ja ne~!


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! ¡Oh! no saben lo feliz que me hicieron al decirme que les gustó el capítulo introductorio :D Ese fue más que nada el pasado de nuestra protagonista; se puede decir que la verdadera historia del fic empieza a partir de este capítulo. Gracias por leer y también gracias a los que me dejarón sus lindos reviews n_n

Nota: Todo transcurre el mismo día; espero no sea confusa su lectura.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei.

* * *

_Lunes 26 de Abril 2005_

_._

El humo del tabaco cubría la oficina de aquel lujoso lugar; las sillas forradas de cuero negro, la más fina caoba sin trazo alguno de desperfecto. Un hombre con algunos mechones negros, cabello azul y algunas hebras plateadas debido a la edad, apagó el puro que hace unos segundos fumaba. El cenicero de plata quedó negruzco. Observó fijamente los ojerosos ojos de su amigo de antaño.

—Yo tengo el dinero, sin ostentar soy el empresario número dos de todo Japón. No obstante, necesito del poder político para dominar mejor mis negocios, así que no me importaría comprometer a mi hijo con tu querida hija.

La tonalidad era sería, sin mofa pero altanera. El aludido se arrepentía de lo que estaba por hacer; pero aquel cuatro que le habían puesto provocó la pérdida de sus bienes, y el único al que le podía pedir ayuda, era a uno de sus pocos amigos; aunque eso significará atar a su pequeña a un matrimonio sin amor.

—Lo lamento, tal vez no sea buena idea —intentó retractarse, aún estaba a tiempo. El hombre sonrió.

—No lo lamentes, mi hijo es inteligente, y número uno en su escuela; un poco problemático, pero nada que no se arregle sentando cabeza. Aunque parezca un play boy, no le he conocido ningún escándalo.

"_Tan sólo la chiquilla con la que anda ahora, pero ya me encargaré de eso" _pensó el padre del varón.

—Entiendo. Dejo a mi hija en sus manos, pero me gustaría primero lo consultase con su hijo. No quiero obligar a un joven a tal compromiso—. La petición solemne fue aceptada, y eso alivió un poco la carga de culpa en el Ministro Miura. Se despidió con una reverencia y salió de aquella oficina.

—Hm. Por eso es que estás en una crisis financiera Miura, eres demasiado ingenuo. No desaprovecharé la oportunidad de casar a mi hijo con la hija de un Ministro de Estado, así adquiriré estatus ante la sociedad además de poder —. Sonrió con saña antes de encender otro puro.

Apretó el botón del teléfono, la secretaría le respondió de inmediato.

—_Dígame, Rokudo-sama._

—Que una limosina pase por mí hijo a su escuela, y lo traía de inmediato aquí.

—Así se hará.

[***]

Las clases de la Universidad habían terminado; alumnos pasaban de un lado a otro.

Un chico de 19 años salía de aquel _Campus_. Diversas jóvenes le veían con discreción, algunas con cierto descaro. El muchacho sonrió fingido.

A la entrada de la institución, divisó a una joven de 17 años sonreírle con ternura; pasó su mochila por el hombro; pero antes de lograr saludarla. Un hombre de gafas oscuras y traje igual se interpuso.

—Mukuro-sama. Su padre le espera en la oficina, son órdenes.

El mencionado pasó de largo a la chica de hebras azulinas, y ojos violáceos sin emoción. Ella bajo su rostro.

El universitario no dijo nada, se subió al auto; y sin mirar por la ventana, indicó al conductor que se apresurase.

La chica de hace unos instantes sonrió con tristeza. Ella sabía de la vida de la persona que amaba, y sabía que sería dolorosa una relación con él; pero parecer invisible ante sus ojos; dolía.

[***]

Dejó su mochila con la secretaria; entrando a la oficina de su progenitor con indiferencia.

Al pasar, se acomodó en un sofá del lugar; cruzando las piernas y los brazos.

—Dígame, para que mando llamarme —inquirió sin mirarlo. El señor se levantó de su lugar; y se posicionó en el sillón enfrente de su hijo.

—He permitido que tontees lo suficiente en estos años. —le miró fijamente—. Y sin más rodeos te diré. Deja a esa muchachita con la que andas; a partir de hoy te enfocarás en la hija del Ministro de Educación. He acordado que será tu prometida, en unos días la conocerás.

La respuesta; una serena expresión y una sonrisa.

—Oh. Veo que _otou-sama_ empieza a mover sus piezas —la burla en las palabras era notoria, además del sufijo honorario que usó al referirse a su padre.

—Por supuesto. Te he criado para que seas un buen sucesor; y esta es la perfecta oportunidad para ascender. Un amorío tuyo no se interpondrá en algo tan importante —la tensión se hizo palpable.

—Oya. No es amorío, es pasatiempo. Ella no significa nada fuera de lo necesario —respondió sin apartar la mirada de la de su padre, este sonrió calculador.

—Bien, es bueno escucharlo. En tres días ella llegará a Tokio; da una buena impresión.

Sin decir más; Mukuro salió del lugar; recogió sus cosas y se marchó.

[***]

_Corre_

_Le decía su mente, corre hasta que no puedas más._

Las calles estaban cubiertas de tierra y agua; sin llegar a ser lodo. Un joven de hebras plateadas corría bajo la lluvia; varios hombres vestidos de negro le seguían el paso.

_Hayato…_

En su mente, escuchaba su nombre salir de los labios de su madre. La madre que había visto morir hace unas cuentas horas en el mejor hospital de Japón.

Lloraba, la lluvia ocultaba ese llanto; y él, seguía corriendo sin importarle nada.

Alcanzaba a oír su nombre, aquellos guardias que le perseguían, aquellos empleados de su padre; le llamaban para que regresase al hospital.

En su mente soltó una risa irónica y de burla.

"_¡Ja!; A ese viejo no le importa nada; no es porque quiera que yo regrese. Es la simple apariencia del qué dirán. Al final no amaba a mi madre"_

La lluvia arremetía con mayor vigor; pero eso no importaba ante el dolor del muchacho; él lo único que quería era huir, escapar de ese dolor; de las mentiras, de las apariencias; de su apellido; de todo.

Quería cerrar su corazón, olvidar las emociones de confianza, lealtad; amor. Quería olvidar a su familia, a su padre, todo.

—¡Hayato-sama! — gritó uno de los hombres que le perseguían, el aludido no volteó la vista, ni siquiera lo había escuchado; estaba centrado en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos; en sí.

—_Hayato… —escuchaba la apagada voz de su madre, el sonido de la maquina hacer "bip, bip"; indicando que aún seguía con vida; observó que ella alzó su mano para acariciar su rostro. _

_Con suavidad posó la mano de su madre en su mejilla y cerró los ojos._

—_No odies a tu padre. Es un cabezota y… —tosió, mas continuó hablando —muchas veces oculta lo que siente, pero te quiere…_

_No respondió, esas palabras no las entendía. ¿Cómo podía quererlo? Nunca le hacía caso, siempre le miraba con indiferencia, nunca le sonreía, no era amable, no era como un padre debía de ser. Ni siquiera estaba allí, con ellos. Los negocios eran más importantes; se mordió el labio inferior intentando no gritarle a su madre los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente._

_Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse. _

_Era su padre. El señor, con ninguna pizca de emoción se acercó a su esposa, Hayato salió enfurruñado de la habitación. _

_No miró cuando el hombre sonrió con tristeza a su esposa, tampoco observó el tierno beso que le dio a la frente de ella; ni escuchó el sollozo cargado de pesar al momento en que abrazo a la mujer que amaba; así como tampoco escuchó a través de la puerta en la que estaba recargado, el "lo siento" que su padre dijo a su madre; ni la cálida sonrisa de ella antes de dejar el mundo._

_Tan sólo observó la forma fría en que el hombre al que llamaba padre; salió de forma fría y serena de la habitación, habló con los médicos y cuando se dignó a reparar en su presencia; le dijo._

—_Se fue —. No le miro. Tan pronto le había dado la noticia, se marchó; dejando al chico con el golpe de aquella revelación dada de forma indiferente. _

_Cuando el muchacho reaccionó; su padre se había ido. Únicamente algunos guardaespaldas se quedaron; vigilándole._

_Quiso entrar a la habitación; no le dejaron._

_Forcejeó, pero nada daba resultado. Le habían sacado por escandaloso; así que todo en ese momento se rompió en el mundo del chico. Sin su madre, la mujer que le crió, que le tuvo; que lo cuido, sin ella; no tenía sentido seguir. Su padre era un desconocido más, y eso lo supo en el momento en que se fue sin dejarle una palabra de consuelo, ni siquiera un apretón en el hombro dándole a entender que estaba ahí; con él. Nada._

_Corrió, y a pesar de que había empezado a llover; no se detuvo._

Al salir de sus pensamientos; observó una brillante luz; sintió que algo lo aporreó con fuerza incontenible. Sentía dolor y a la vez no; no podía ni hablar. Escuchó su nombre repetidas veces, pero no le importaba.

"_Mi vida… no tiene importancia"._ Después sintió sueño; y no supo más.

[***]

Finalizó su oración del día; no le molestaba la rutina. Levantarse, ayudar a preparar el desayuno, sentarse junto a las hermanas; orar varias veces al día. Tener clases sobre diversas índoles que le ayudarían a ser una buena mujer, una buena esposa; aquellas amables mujeres, con excepción de la superiora. Le enseñaban sobre la humanidad y el deber con el prójimo; lo bueno, lo malo; ser fiel para con la persona que se casara, ser leal, ser todo lo que una buena mujer debería de ser; pero eso mismo se le mantenía en la ignorancia de varias cosas.

Su encierro desde los tres años en aquel claustro, la alejo de lo terrenal, de las tentaciones, siempre oraba, siempre soñaba con hacer el bien; no conocía maldad que no fuera el libro bíblico que hablase de tentaciones y destrucción.

Siempre se le preparaba para ser la mujer femenina y perfecta; para ser una buena hija, pero no se le preparó para enfrentar el mundo como a las demás personas; pues la ignorancia puede ser una bendición o maldición dependiendo de la situación y la persona; así como demasiada bondad.

Ese mismo día; después de la comida. Lunes 26 de abril 2005; a las 17:00 horas recibió una llamada de su padre. Su rostro se iluminó; hace meses que no tenía noticias de él ni de su madre. Sus ojos brillaron en emoción; corrió hacía la oficina de la superiora, pidiendo el permiso correspondiente cogió el auricular.

—¿Otou-san? —la animada voz de la joven llegó a oídos del señor; alegrándole el día. Y al mismo tiempo, haciéndole sentir culpable.

—_Haru, hija. ¿Cómo has estado? _—se escuchaba nervioso, pensó la morena. Tal vez porque no había hablado con ella hace bastante tiempo.

—Muy bien. Haru ha dado lo mejor de su persona para ser una buena persona. Seguramente estarás orgulloso de mí —sonrió ante su frase. De verdad que se había esforzado; en todo, aun en las cosas que se le dificultaban. Quería que aquellos a los que llamaba 'familia' estuvieran orgullosos de ella.

—_Que bueno hija. Me alegro. Eh… _—ese titubeó preocupo a la menor, pero no se apagó; seguramente aquello que le costaba decir a su padre era importante; pacientemente esperó.

—_Bueno…, como sabes he tenido problemas económicos; seguramente te has enterado por comentarios de la superiora o las noticias ¿verdad?—._Haru asintió sabiendo que no la veían; respondió.

—Claro.

—_Bien. Eso me lleva a decirte que me gustaría vinieras a casa; no puedo costear tu estadía en aquel convento con donaciones; y te necesito aquí, junto a tu madre y a mí._

Haru no entendía que había de malo en aquella afirmación — salvó por la cuestión económica— pero ir a casa era algo que siempre deseo; nunca había estado en ella en primer lugar; desde que recordaba; siempre el convento fue su hogar. Sonrió como nunca, su corazón se alegró. Finalmente estaría con su familia, y les mostraría lo buena hija que podía ser. En especial a su madre, que jamás le dirigía la palabra en ninguna de sus visitas al claustro.

—Por supuesto que iré. Haru es feliz de saber que puede estar junto a ustedes —dijo alegre.

—_Eh… lo que pasa es que hay algo más. La verdad es que… _

—Entiendo —murmuró —. Sí, no hay problema. Haru se encuentra muy bien; nos vemos. Cuídate papá —forzó las palabras, no quería llorar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía mal, ella siempre lo supo; cada instante le repetían que su educación era para ser una buena y perfecta esposa. Pero es que la idea, había sido tan… de repente; que le entristecía ser llamada a su hogar para casarla, y no para verla como la hija que ella creía ser. Colgó; sonriendo con desánimo, agradeció a la superiora y se retiró a guardar sus pocas pertenencias.

Las palabras; "_tu regreso se debe en parte a mi crisis financiera, pero también a que estás comprometida con el hijo de un rico empresario. Así que cuando regreses asistirás a un omiai para conocerlo", _retumbaban en su mente.

[***]

_Soledad, Indiferencia. Una vida llena de mentiras ilusorias para alcanzar una meta; poder._

—Gracias, Mukuro-sama —articuló con timidez las palabras al recibir aquel ramo de rosas rojas que hacían contraste con las mejillas rosas de la muchacha de hebras violetas. El aludido rió satisfecho.

—Kufufu~. No es nada, mi querida Nagi —aseveró con cierta dulzura no provista en su ser desde que recordaba. Toda su vida había sido mecánica, sin emociones, sin sentimientos insulsos. _Poder; _había sido su única meta desde que nació. Ese era el deseo de su padre, y con el tiempo; de él mismo.

Lentamente se acercó hacía la chica, acarició sus cabellos y beso con dulzura la mejilla de la joven. Sonriendo ante su acción, la tomó de la mano y ambos se encaminaron hacía el parque de aquel lugar.

Al llegar al centro, donde una fuente griega adornaba el lugar; la pareja se sentó en una banca.

—Nagi, tengo que decirte algo —. Empezó casual la petición de su padre. Aun no sabía sí amaba a la muchacha, pero tampoco tendría la posibilidad de saberlo. Su mentor había sido claro. Tenía que contraer un compromiso con la hija de un influyente político.

Sin conocerla, la odiaba; seguramente aquella chiquilla caprichosa sería como las demás; una joven tonta que pensaba el mundo le pertenecía; y decía quererle, únicamente por su apariencia y dinero.

'_Ilusas mujeres'._

Cada mujer en este mundo era igual; lo eran. Excepto la que tenía enfrente; Nagi. Aquella dulce joven que se sonrosaba cuando le veía, que hacía todo por él sin esperar nada a cambio. Era tan satisfactorio controlarla, tenerla bajo sus deseos y caprichos; se sentía tan bien saberse amado; aún sin estar seguro de amar. La vida le había dado un equivalente al que le quito.

Le quitó el amor de sus padres que únicamente le veían como una pieza para completar una meta; pero le regalo el amor de una chica tierna y dulce. Le quitó amigos dándole por compañía _amistades_ que se regodean bajo apariencias, pero que son como buitres esperando un descuido para acabarte devorando; aunque le regalo dos fieles sirvientes que le idolatraban como si fuera una deidad.

Le había arrebatado la fe en las personas, pero le dio la inteligencia de pensar que todos los seres humanos eran juguetes bajo su mano. Poder; eso realmente le hacía sentir soberbia, y sabía que lo tenía; pero ante su padre, era tan sólo uno de tantas piezas del juego bajo el mando de alguien más fuerte.

Eso era más que obvio ante su actual situación; y después de reflexionarlo; llegó a una conclusión; se rebelaría, acabaría con todo y se quedaría con las pocas cosas que medianamente apreciaba; sus dos lacayos, y aquella mujer que le amaba.

—¿Dígame? Mukuro-sama —. La de hebras semi-azulinas preguntó, afianzando el ramo entre sus manos. El joven sonrió de nueva cuenta; esta vez no era un gesto amable, sino en medida perverso y calculador. Un escalofrió corrió por la espina dorsal de ella, pero se mantuvo ante el hombre que amaba, aunque supiera que él no la correspondía de igual manera, pero por lo menos la apreciaba; esbozo una mueca de tristeza que rápidamente intento desaparecer con éxito.

—Acabaré con mi familia, esta noche será la última. Espero estés de mi lado —. Nagi abrió sus ojos ante la sentencia, pero asintió débilmente; sabía que estaba mal, pero le amaba; por ese simple hecho, daría todo por él, hasta su sentido del bien o mal.

—Kufufu, es suficiente para mí. Nos veremos esta noche al filo de las 23:00; Ken y Chikusa estarán también. Después empezaremos en otro lado.

[***]

Se encontraba herida, un hilo de sangre salía de aquella fina y delicada boca. El rostro de él era indescifrable; nada. Aparentaba ningún sentimiento, pero sus orbes demostraban lo contrario; algo dentro de él se había quebrado.

Escuchó varios disparos; observó cómo sus más leales servidores caían en el sueño eterno. Los habían descubierto; sus planes no sirvieron de nada. Aún era un niño, alguien que le faltaba saber de la vida; su mirada se oscureció al momento de sentir algo impactar contra su cuerpo, se tocó el costado y observó su mano teñida de un rojo oscuro; sonrió.

Caminó hacía Nagi; la tomo entre sus brazos. Ella murmuró algunas palabras mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Por primera vez; Mukuro sintió tener corazón, y quebrarse. La apretó entre sus brazos, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa por parte de ella.

Después…; la inconsciencia, sus músculos entumecidos le derribaron, dejo de sentir, de pensar; dejo todo. No sabía si había muerto o no. Tan sólo vivía en una parte abstracta de su mente.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews a: **

**Vicki27: **¡Hola! Que bien que te haya dejado intrigada, eso quiere decir que el fic cumple su función :D

**Angelzk:** Gracias ^^ pensé que tal vez no gustaría, pero me alegra haberme equivocado; nuevamente gracias. Saludos.

**Muki Takammine:** Kya! Gracias Miku-chan; que felicidad que pienses eso =) Pues, en el próximo se verá cómo se conocen (creéme, a mi también me dio pena escribirlo u_u)

* * *

_Aclaraciones_: Como dije antes; no detesto a nadie, menos a Nagi (sí ella es tan linda, que me cae super bien); y tuve un momento de auto-odio en la escena final, de verdad que pensé como 10 veces en quitarla, y poner un Oc, pero creí que no tendría el mismo impacto; y pues; lo sé, soy una malvada, lo lamento (suspira).

Bien, espero les haya gustado =) (no me odien T-T)


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa!

Les traigo capítulo nuevo; espero les guste; y muchas gracias por leer el fic; y el doble de gracias por sus reviews :D

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, es copyright de Amano-sensei

* * *

Martes 27 de abril del 2005

Despertó. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación; las imágenes de aquel suceso le golpearon la mente. Sintió una punzada a su costado; se tocó para descubrir que estaba vendado.

"_Un hospital…"_ fue lo que se dijo a sí. Recordó un poco más, y las palabras dulces de la chica que murió por él; le carcomieron el corazón.

—_Mukuro-sama, perdóneme... Le amo._

Y en ese momento, unas gotas poco conocidas por él, salieron de sus ojos; se tocó las mejillas; descubriendo su llanto silencioso. En un sopló, se percató de su soledad; de que jamás había amado; y que el impulso de irse de aquella mansión; no había sido por amor, sino por libertad.

Se sentía vacío; pues ni siquiera era capaz de amar a la persona que le amó. Sentía un hueco por no poder volverla a ver, pero sabía que eso no era amor, sino algo cercano a la amistad; a la hermandad. Aquella chica era semejante a la familia que perdió; sus sentimientos hacía ella, igualaban los que tuvo alguna vez por sus padres.

—Lo lamento, mi querida Nagi —susurró al viento, intentando liberar un peso invisible de su ser con esa disculpa.

Se recostó nuevamente; observando el blanco techo de la habitación. Aquella mirada opaca, se oscurecía cada vez más. Unos ojos muertos, sin vida.

Cerró sus parpados, y deseo dormir; jamás despertar. Él también era un juguete dentro de las manos de su padre; no tenía nada que de verdad desease; no era libre.

[***]

Un señor de 48 años entraba al hospital, su porte imponente atemorizaba a los empleados. Al llegar a la recepción, preguntó.

—Rokudo Mukuro. ¿Su estado? —la calculadora y demandante voz no dio lugar a protestas; la enfermera en turno buscó en la computadora, de inmediato localizo al médico y le mandó llamar.

A los pocos minutos, el encargado de la salud del joven, con carpeta en mano; se acercó al padre del muchacho.

—Es un placer, señor… —. No terminó si quiera la presentación; la impaciencia se veía en el rostro del nombrado.

—Repito. ¿Su estado? —preguntó tajante.

—Estable. No tiene heridas de gravedad. Unas dos semanas de reposo, debido a la bala; y saldrá como nuevo —sonrió, intentando darle ánimos al señor; lo que no espero fue el asentimiento de este; y menos verle virar por donde vino.

—¿No quiere pasar a verlo? —cuestionó preocupado. La mirada del contrario le observó sin emoción.

—No tengo por qué. Es un bastardo.

Después de esa frase, se fue sin correcciones; dejando aturdido al personal que le recibió. La enfermera sin pensar, comentó.

—Siento lastima por el chico —suspiró ante lo dicho, regresando a sus deberes; el médico le obsequió una mirada, él también había pensado lo mismo.

[***]

Martes 27 abril del 2005; 7:00 a.m.

Tenía una maleta y un bolso de mano alistado. A las puertas del claustro esperaba el auto que debía de pasar a recogerla.

Contempló a detalle cada parte arquitectónica, apreciando el barroco estilo; y la magnitud del lugar.

"_Más grande que cuando llegué"._ Sonrió.

El cielo apenas mostraba su azul; con tenues matices oscuros. Soltó un suspiro, escuchó el pitar de un coche y se viró. Un hombre de cabellos negros, gafas del mismo color al igual que su traje; se presentó mostrando una identificación.

—La llevaré a la zona centro de Tokio; espero el viaje no se le haga incomodo —. Como su trabajo le indicaba, le abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo; y guardó la maleta en la cajuela, para después conducir.

Habían pasado tres horas, sentía sueño; sus parpados estaban pesados. No era para menos, ya que no pudo dormir en toda la noche desde la noticia de su cita de compromiso.

Además el conductor era bastante serio; aunque ella intentó hablar con él, este se limitó a decir "—la servidumbre y los patrones no conversan—".

El sueño era cada vez más fuerte, pero no quería cerrar sus ojos. Repentinamente todo fue muy rápido. Escuchó una maldición; alcanzó a ver la forma desesperada en la que el conductor giraba el volante; sintió que el coche se volcaba; luego dolor.

Veía borroso, sentía su cuerpo, pero preferiría no hacerlo; dolía demasiado. Veía rojo, no supo sí era sangre u otra cosa; no pensaba con claridad, y en un segundo; oscuridad. Había ruido, varias voces, algunos gritos; pero no tenía las fuerzas para hacer algo; y la simple oscuridad le aterraba; no quería estar sola; no otra vez.

[***]

Miércoles 28 de abril 2005.

Escuchó un "bip" constante; su mano se movió en reflejo. Su cuerpo no estaba pesado ni entumecido; pero vaya que sentía partirse en dos.

Sintió sus parpados abrirse con parsimonia; oscuro. Se sintió tonta, seguramente estaba soñando y por eso no veía nada; se rió de sí misma. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, temerosa abrió uno, luego el otro; seguía oscuro. Su pecho se oprimió, se le revolvió el estómago; ¿era un sueño verdad?.

Mismo procedimiento; y seguía oscuro.

—¿Mamá…? ¿Papá…? —silencio. Ni una mano amiga; no tenía ninguna amistad. Ni la voz de su padre; no estaba a su lado. Nadie.

_Desesperación._

Estaba por gritar; llamar nuevamente a alguien. Bramar con dolor sus penas, su angustia; pronunciar el nombre de alguien, pero en ese momento su mente se puso en blanco. No tenía a quién llamar. Los gemidos y chillidos se atoraron en su garganta; no tenía a nadie en realidad, ni un sólo nombre al cual aferrarse. Apenas se percató de esa realidad, la zozobra le embargó.

Se levantó de la camilla con torpeza, llevándose varios cables en el proceso; cayendo al piso por no sentir balance alguno.

Se arrastró, a tientas intentaba ubicar lo que había frente a ella, sentía su rostro húmedo, su nariz caliente; angustia. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza.

Intentó levantarse, pero de nueva cuenta cayó. Todo era negro, no había nada; soledad, ansiedad, sufrimiento; todo y nada.

Estaba aterrada, no escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse; únicamente sintió unos finos brazos ayudándole a levantarse; al principio se resistió, pero conforme se percibió sentirse inútil; aceptó la ayuda.

Caminó a pasos lentos y pequeños; la enfermera que le había ayudado; le indicó que se dirigían a la cama. A tientas sintió las telas de algodón; se sentó con dificultad.

—Gracias, lamento lo de hace unos momentos —encorvó sus cejas y se mordió el labio; no lloraría, no más de lo que ya había hecho.

—No es nada. ¿De verdad está bien?, puedo llamar al médico sí le necesita; mientras acuéstese por favor —. Asintiendo, obedeció. Con ayuda de la practicante se acomodó bajo las cobijas.

—Gracias… —. ¡No!, no estaba bien; ¡lo sabía!, ¡lo sentía!. Pero no podía ser débil. ¡Espera!, sus padres tal vez la habían ido a visitar, pero no se encontraban con ella en este momento; así que no estaba sola. Antes de pensar más; una pregunta salió por sí sola de sus labios.

—Mis padres… —murmuró — ellos… ¿dónde…?—. Le costaba hablar sin saber a dónde dirigirse; aún no se pasaba el trago amargo de su espontanea ceguera, pero su familia era más importante.

Bueno o malo que no viera nada; pues la mirada cargada de lástima de aquella mujer no tuvo que verla. Sólo escuchó.

—No, únicamente dijeron que hiciéramos lo necesario para que se recuperase; que ellos pagarían todo lo que costará su recuperación, pero que no podían venir a visitarla; tenían —titubeó — asuntos importantes que atender.

La enfermera estaba por decir un "lo siento"; pero al escuchar el agradecimiento de la chica y ver su sonrisa forzada; prefirió callar.

—En unos minutos vendrá el doctor a revisarla; descanse y no se mueva.

Tan pronto escuchó los pasos de la mujer alejarse, y la puerta cerrarse; soltó en llanto; ahogando sus sollozos con las sabanas del hospital, mientras las apretaba con fuerza; no supo cuánto tiempo pasó; pero después de su desahogo; durmió.

[***]

Con la esperanza de ver, y creer que todo fue una pesadilla; abrió sus ojos. Aunque seguía igual de lóbrego su mundo; sonrió.

"_Por lo menos estoy viva desu"_

Escuchó el ruido de unos papeles y brincó un poco; su cuerpo se tensó. La máquina que indicaba sus latidos; marcó su exaltado corazón,

—No se preocupe; calma. Soy el médico que la atiende —ante la frase, su pulso regresó al normal indicado.

Dirigió su vista hacía el sonido de la voz que escuchaba; pensando que ahí se encontraba la persona.

—Lo siento; no quise… —pero no terminó.

—Es normal, no de buenas a primeras uno deja de apreciar el mundo a colores. No se disculpe.

—Gracias.

—Bien, de acuerdo a los análisis que le hemos hecho. Necesita un trasplante; aún no hay donador, pero estamos buscándolo*. Por lo mientras estará internada; además de que se tiene que acoplar a esta forma de vida por el momento. Le recomiendo salir a caminar y pasear por el hospital para acostumbrarse; no se preocupe por los demás empleados. Ya les he avisado. Sin más, me retiro.

Haru dio las gracias, y cerró sus parpados; intentando dormir un poco más; su cabeza le dolía, su cuerpo también; pero no tanto como lo que sentía en estos momentos.

[***]

Jueves 29 de abril 2005

Empezó a sentir su cuerpo adolorido, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. De un solo flash, recordó los acaecimientos que lo llevaron a su situación actual.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, levantándose de igual forma ante una sola idea; su madre.

Tenía que atender su despedida, debía estar ahí. Estaba seguro que su padre; incluso en un día de luto como ese, le evitaría por estar en su empresa; su entrecejo se curvó en disgusto.

"_Será un mal…"_

Su pensamiento quedó inconcluso, justo en el momento en que se arrancó los cables que informaban su salud; arribando varias enfermeras en segundos.

—¿¡Qué está haciendo? —. Elevaron la voz — ¡regrese a la cama!, su salud… —oía, pero aquellas palabras se escuchaban tan lejos; su cabeza daba vueltas. Aún se encontraba entumecido. Pero su madre…, ella valía su esfuerzo y más.

Las mujeres en aquel uniforme blanco no pudieron hacer nada ante la resistencia del albino. Pues a pesar de estar a punto de desmayarse, se soportaba con lo que sus fuerzas le daban.

No percibió cómo ni cuándo había llegado a la recepción; tan sólo reparó en eso, cuando sintió como dos pares de brazos le sostenían con fuerza.

—¡Mi madre! ¿¡Dónde está mi madre? —gritaba, intentando zafarse; pero nadie le entendía. Entre aquellas personas, un médico canoso, le miró con seriedad.

—Hace tres días que usted está en coma. Su madre ya fue enterrada en una gran ceremonia; fue una solemne despedida —. Las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se desvanecieron con celeridad. Dejó caer su cuerpo, siendo sostenido aún por aquellos pares de brazos, y sin importarle nada; empezó a llorar en silencio.

Lentamente los enfermeros que le sostenían, le dejaron libre. Aquel sollozo pasó a ser un alarido desesperado, lleno de frustración.

_Compasión,_ aquel sentimiento se reflejaba en los ojos de cada presente, ni siquiera se atrevían a sedarlo o a levantarle de aquel lugar.

Entre la escena, el padre del muchacho arribó; los ojos del señor se llenaron de culpa al ver a su hijo. Se acercó al médico que minutos antes dio la noticia del fallecimiento de la madre.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntaba el progenitor, evitando mirar al chico que se hallaba en el piso.

—Inestable, abatido. —Del señor, pasó su vista al muchacho —. Usted mismo puede verlo. La pérdida de su madre ha sido un duro golpe a su estabilidad. No creo que vuelva a ser el mismo. Aunque sus heridas de aquel accidente de automóvil no son graves, su _psique_ lo es. —Miró el papá del chico y con cautela expresó —. Me gustaría que permaneciera internado varias semanas, sí me permite el atrevimiento.

El padre asintió; dirigió su lastimera mirada hacía su hijo; y sin poder evitarlo, sostuvo el brazo del doctor.

—Se lo encargo. Es muy importante para mí; es mi familia… —expuso solemne. El aludido, comprendiendo el dolor y sentimientos del padre; sonrió con nostalgia, afirmando la petición.

Los presentes observaron a una joven caminar a tientas. Les extraño el acto de la misma; al verla dirigirse hacia el chico; y cuando estaban por alejarla…

El padre del muchacho con un ademán les ordenó dejarla acercarse a su hijo. Ya que él no podía consolarle, permitiría que una desconocida lo hiciera; aunque eso le hiciera sentir un padre inútil.

[***]

Igual a los días anteriores; despertó sin ánimos. La vida era aburrida, monótona y simple; y ese vació seguía en su ser. Miró la ventana, suerte que se encontrara en la planta baja del hospital; desde su cuarto se alcanzaba a ver un árbol de cerezo rosa en todo su esplendor; le contempló a través del vitral por minutos que asimilaron horas; las ramas meciéndose de un lado a otro.

"_Todo es igual"._

Frase que desfiló por su mente; pasó sus ojos de colores impares al techo. Escuchó de la nada el sonido de un _click,_ se viró hacia la puerta; nadie. Lo suponía, jamás su padre iría a verle, menos después de su "rebelión". A la lejanía oía gritos de un individuo; tan lejanos que le eran indiferentes; y aunque estuvieran cerca; para él sería lo mismo.

"_Ingenuas personas que se desmoronan por cualquier cosa"._

Una curiosidad desconocida, una ansiedad en su ser le impulsó a dirigirse hacia la puerta; seguramente debido a que el ruido de los gritos le atrofiaba la paz del lugar.

Abrió la puerta, asomando primero su cabeza; avanzó unos pasos. Quedó quieto antes de llegar al principio del corredor.

La imagen de una chica de hebras cafés; semejante a un hermoso ángel abrazando al que seguramente; era el que lloraba, le dejó asombrado.

Su mente trabajó a mil velocidades; esa muestra de afecto no la presenció en su vida. Tal vez… sólo con Nagi o sus padres en algún momento de su existencia, pero él siempre se alejaba; perdiendo la oportunidad de conocer algo semejante a lo que presenciaba en estos momentos.

Sintió envidia por primera vez. Rió irónico; sí él criticaba las emociones, entonces por qué por un segundo sintió celos de aquel ser; por una centésima quiso saber lo que era sentir, ya sea alegría o dolor; pero quería percibir alguna emoción en su ser.

Virándose, regresó a su habitación; ignorando el palpitar de su pecho. Intentando olvidar aquel acontecimiento que, aunque negase; le había dejado una estela profunda.

[***]

La misma rutina, las mismas sombras; un mundo perene era el que permanecía en su mente.

"_La autocompasión es mala desu. Haru no se dejará caer"_

Aun sin saber sí tenía los ojos abiertos o no. Levantó su puño, todavía recostada en la cama; y con un: "—Se fuerte Haru—"; decidió empezar su día.

Sin esperar ayuda; levantó se de su cama con cuidado, tentando su rededor; era extraño. Primero el roce de la tela, luego algo frio, duro; seguramente el del metal de algún mueble, por lo que sentía; cuadrado. De la misma forma, su mano fue recorriendo el tubo delgado del suero; quitándoselo con delicadeza; aunque no pudo evitar soltar un leve quejido.

Una vez dejo de sentir cosas pegadas a su cuerpo; recargó sus pies sobre el piso; paulatinamente tocó aquel suelo hasta dar con sus sandalias de tela; se las colocó con algo de dificultad.

Con el mismo cuidado se levantó, colocando sus manos al frente; moviéndolas de un lado a otro para evitar toparse con algo o ayudarse al recargarse sobre algún objeto.

Al llegar con torpeza a la puerta de su habitación; buscó palpando la perilla de la puerta, abriéndose paso por aquel hueco de la entrada. De la misma forma; tentando la pared, empezó a caminar. No sabía el rumbo que tomaba; pero debía de andar, era parte de su recuperación y acoplamiento.

Pasó por varias puertas; en una casi se cae porque estaba semi abierta; apenas logrando cerrarla para continuar su camino. Sintió a una persona golpear contra su cuerpo, aquel no se disculpó y ella no reclamó; no podía decir nada. ¿Qué tal sí tampoco veía, y por eso habían chocado?; se dijo.

Sin despegarse de la pared, proseguía con su labor de encaminarse a algún lado.

Después de varios minutos; escuchó unos gritos que le calaron por dentro; seguramente aquella persona estaba más destrozada que ella por dentro; aquella forma de nombrar el nombre de su madre; le hizo estremecer.

Silencio…, inesperadamente todo era calmo; al llegar al lugar destinado; la pared desapareció, siendo sustituida por un mueble de forma ovalada; al parecer la recepción.

Escuchó sollozos a unos pasos de sí. Algunos murmures acompañaban la oscura escena que no veía, la que apenas lograba imaginarse. Sintió que alguien la tomo del brazo, diciéndole.

—Es un caso perdido; es mejor que se aleje de él. Perdió a su madre —la masculina voz, pasó a segundo plano. Ella recordaba aquel sentimiento de perder a un ser querido; asintió sin saber a dónde y se soltó con sutileza.

—Entiendo. Eh… —se ruborizó — ¿puede llevarme cerca de él? Por favor.

El enfermero no entendiendo; afirmó en un cabeceó que la muchacha jamás vio. A unos pasos, le indicó la posición del chico; ella agradeció. Agachándose con cautela.

Extendiendo sus manos, buscó la figura de la persona que gimoteaba; al toparse sus manos con lo que parecía un hombro; sintió un brazo que la aventó lejos; haciéndola caer de espalda.

—¡No te acerques! ¡No necesito tú lástima! —gritó la voz del varón. Haru percibió el sonido del cristal rompiéndose cerca de ella; luego sintió dolor al caer al piso. Soltó un quejido y se llevó de forma inconsciente su mano al rostro; no veía nada. Se burló de sí misma al recordar su estado.

[***]

Una sanitaria que pasaba por el lugar; dejó caer un vaso de vidrio. No reaccionó a tiempo, cuando intentó hacer algo. El cristal se había incrustado en la mano derecha de la chica morena.

Pidió disculpas; y fue por los utensilios para limpiar el desastre.

Varios empleados se acercaron a la joven para ofrecerle primeros auxilios; esta negó la atención.

Incorporándose, intentó acercarse al chico que le aventó; sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse. Este la miró con el ceño fruncido; su tristeza se volvía enfado. Pero la muchacha no veía nada de eso.

Haru no podía; no, más bien no quería dejar a esa persona sola.

Con su mejor sonrisa recordó las palabras que su padre una vez le dijo; y sintiendo como sí tratase con un animal herido; con un niño perdido; como lo fue ella una vez. Sonrió de forma maternal, ignorando el insultó que le había dicho aquel sujeto.

—Todo estará bien… —sabía que esa frase era insuficiente; cuando una monja se la había dicho, ella no obtuvo el consuelo deseado, pero al menos era algo.

Miura no percibió la mirada que buscaba alivio; aquellos verdes ojos que pedían comprensión, pero que se negaban a confiar en una desconocida y odiaban al mundo entero. Sin embargo, ella prosiguió.

—Se fuerte; te prometo que encontrarás de nuevo la felicidad. Lo prometo —y de nuevo, esbozó una sonrisa llena de confianza y seguridad ante lo dicho. Los ojos esmeralda se abrieron, se encogieron; los hombros del chico temblaron. Y en un momento de debilidad se lanzó como un pequeño ante su madre; y comenzó a llorar. Por un momento sería débil, por un instante confiaría, tan sólo; por un momento.

* * *

Hasta aquí tenía escrito; quiero decirles que cada parte fue redacctada en documentos diferentes según cada personaje; así como sus respectivos pasados y conflictos. De aquí en adelante cambiaré un poco la redacción y no habrá tanto drama; así que si es algo fluffy no desespereís; ya saben, la vida no siempre es drama, también tiene tintes felices o tristes; en fín; espero les siga gustando :D

**Vicki27: **Gracias. Yo tampoco, pero así como voy, creo que me da más pena Mukuro; no sé, pero no es tan cruel como parece; ya verás después.

**Andre D: **¡Hola!. Muchas gracias :D Yo también creo lo mismo; el otro capítulo fue más triste, pero creo que en el que me pase de raya fue en el de Mukuro; aunque ese saldrá en flash backs; espero te guste n_n De nuevo gracias; tu review fue muy motivador :D Y sí; pienso seguir con "la inocente crueldad de un príncipe", si gustas pasar a leer; ya subí un nuevo capítulo. *saludos* y espero estés super bien =)

**Valeria: **Gracias (Tsuki llora de felicidad). Es verdad, el cómo son nuestros padres o nuestra familia influye en nuestras vidas. La infancia de Gokudera es super pequeña; la de Mukuro... wow, pues no tanto, creo que incluso es más larga que la de Haru; tengo mis dudas con él, y más con lo que le termina haciendo en su infancia, pero no creo que haya quedado tan ooc; no sé... pero su infancia saldrá en fash back más adelante; en especial cuando sean adultos (segunda temporada del fic, jeje). Nos vemos :D

**Yuffie: **Gracias; es verdad, la tarea es culpable de muchas cosas; gracias por tomarte unos mínutos para el comment =)

Bien; gracias, y cuidense. Nos leemos en la primer oportunidad inspiradora que encuentre para actualizar n_n


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa! :D Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews; me hicieron súper feliz *o*; y me dieron la confianza de seguir con este fic; gracias :D

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, es copyright de Amano-sensei

* * *

Estaba recostado. Sus ojos verdes observaban la mesita a su costado; y el florero vació.

Sus cejas fruncidas ocultaban su abatimiento; al sentarse, entrelazó sus manos y las apretó frustrado; estaba completamente solo.

_Se fuerte; te prometo que encontrarás de nuevo la felicidad. Lo prometo._

Apretó más sus manos. ¿De verdad obtendría esa felicidad?. Su madre no estaba; y su padre… no quería siquiera pensar en aquel sujeto.

Observó la puerta; nadie la custodiaba, no había molestas enfermeras que le impidieran su fuga; pero no se sentía con ánimos de irse; además nada podría hacer, ni siquiera alcanzar a despedirse de su madre.

Sin ella; nada le quedaba.

Su vista regreso al florero abandonado; chasqueó la lengua y se recostó. Cerró sus ojos con la esperanza de soñar, sin embargo su mente empezó a recordar…

_Después de soltar sus penas en aquellos brazos tiernos que le acobijaron; escasamente dirigió una mirada a la chica. Con la vista baja, y las mejillas teñidas de carmín por la pena y frustración; la dejó ahí; sin ofrecerle una mano. No obstante; recordaba aquel fémino rostro a la perfección._

_No quería verse más lamentable enfrente de persona alguna._

_No se viró; no observó a la muchacha mover sus manos con torpeza en su busca; ni como ella sin orientación alguna se levantó para ir a buscarle._

[***]

Se había caído varias veces; su sentido de la orientación era muy malo debido a su deficiencia visual. Sentía un terrible acongojo en su pecho, pero no se rendiría; tenía que superar esto por sus padres que no podían ir a verla, pero que seguramente la esperaban en casa y la querían bien de salud.

Agradecía aun con infinidad al médico que le ayudó a levantarse cuando aquel chico que lloraba la había dejado en aquel frio piso. Aún recuerda que dentro de todo ese paisaje oscuro en su visión; intentó encontrarle al no sentirle, pero no había respuesta, así que intento llamarle, pero no sabía su nombre; prefirió callar.

Al momento de pararse; su estabilidad le traicionó y cayó; algunos vidrios restantes se le incrustaron en la misma mano herida que había chocado con aquel cristal cuando fue aventada, pero no le importó e intentó de nueva cuenta levantarse.

En ese momento fue cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del hombro para levantarla; primero hipó de la sorpresa, luego agradeció; por suerte era el doctor que la atendía, por lo cual ofreció llevarla a su habitación. Posteriormente le atendió los cortes de cristal y sacó los mismos de su piel; era un médico muy gentil.

Se tocó su mano; acariciando la venda que le envolvía; dolía un poco, pero era nada comparado con su tormento interno que intentaba no demostrar; además, no había a quién manifestarlo.

[***]

Sentado en un silla cercana a la ventana; observaba los cerezos caer. Eran hermosos, pero no como ella. La imagen angelical que había observado no dejaba su mente. Empezaba a oscurecer; las luces del hospital alumbraban los alrededores de forma tenue. Y el cerezo seguía cayendo.

Su mirada bicolor se perdió en el aquella imagen que se apreciaba a través de la traslucida ventana.

_Italia – 8 de Junio 1989_

_Las flores del jardín resplandecían como un arcoíris; una mujer con vestido largo, blanco y ligero para el calor, con un sombrero del mismo color; jugaba con un niño; este sonreía con moderación y timidez; sus cabellos azules realzaban con su infantil tez blanca._

—_Mañana cumplirás 4 años ¿no es maravilloso? —mencionó la mujer tomando unas flores del jardín para empezar a hacer una corona. El pequeño se ruborizo y sonrió asintiendo._

_Su madre le acomodó la corona; haciendo ver al niño de pantaloncillos cortos y camisa azul igual a una niña; el pequeño frunció las cejas._

—_Mamá, esto es muy femenino —quejó se; la mujer soltó una risita, respondiendo._

—_Es que por el momento eres tan lindo e indefenso que mamá puede vestirte y poner adornos en tu cabello; cuando crezcas no será así —. Aun con sus mofletes, se sentó en el pastó fingiendo enojo._

_Un señor de hebras azules; se acercaba a los presentes. Con una sonrisa les saludo. La mujer le recibió con un casto beso; mientras el niño se arrojaba a sus brazos._

—_Tengo una excelente noticia —anunció; su esposa e hijo le miraron curiosos._

—_Mañana por ser el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo. Decidí comprar tres boletos para un crucero rumbo a Japón —carcajeó; agregando —querida; acomoda las maletas; mañana nos vamos de vacaciones para celebrar el cuarto cumpleaños del pequeño._

_La señora sonriente aceptó, adentrándose a su casa; y el hombre se quedó a jugar con el niño._

_[***]_

_Puerto de la costa italiana; 9 de junio 1989._

_Las personas abordaban el barco; entre ellos, una familia en pro de festejar un cumpleaños._

_Ese mismo día, los empleados hicieron una fiesta en honor al festejado; el señor tenía el dinero para darse ese lujo; el niño agradeció, mirando el magnífico pastel, y a los demás pasajeros de aquel lujoso crucero desearle un buen cumpleaños._

_Todo era tan dorado, tan elegante; que sus ojos se iluminaron; expresando un "—Whoaaaaa, es genial; gracias papá—"; el señor satisfecho sonrió acariciando sus cabellos._

_Después de tanta emoción y de correr de un lugar a otro; el pequeño se durmió en los brazos de su progenitor._

_[***]_

_A bordo del crucero; 14 de junio 1989._

_Habían pasado seis días desde que zarparon; el mar tan intenso, tan señorial; era cautivante; pero atemorizaba._

_Aún recuerda; su familia y él estaban en el cuarto; platicando; riendo. De repente la alarma sonó; inquietando a los tripulantes. _

_Por la bocina se escuchaba; "—No se preocupen, falsa alarma; nos hemos encontrado con un barco invasor a la costa de nuestro destino, pero por ser civiles; se nos respetará. Repito; no se alarmen—". _

_Los tripulantes; haciendo caso a la voz del capitán; regresaron a sus actividades. _

_Minutos después se escuchó una explosión; así como varios tiros consecutivos. Recuerda que su madre lo abrazo; apegándolo a su pecho protectoramente, mientras miraba a su esposo._

—_Estaremos bien —fue lo único que dijo el señor; abrazando a su familia._

_Otro rugido de explosión; varios gritos en los camerinos conjuntos. Repentinamente escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe; dos hombres toscos con armas en mano les apuntaron, sacándolos a la proa; sentía miedo, pero la sonrisa de su madre le calmó; a pesar de que le apuntaban con aquella arma, aun así ella le sonreía; él debía ser fuerte._

_Observó varios cadáveres; algunos de los cuerpos pertenecían a las personas que le felicitaron días antes; el temor regresó, pero luchó por alejarlo._

_Un hombre de traje negro salió detrás de los agresores; mirando a la pareja y a muchos sobrevivientes atemorizados._

—_Tienen dos opciones; supliquen y vivan, o niéguense a cooperar y mueran. Sí me ayudan, el gobierno japonés se verá obligado a atender mis demandas y les dejaré libres._

—_Lamento desilusionarlo; pero me niego a cualquier demanda suya; es una vergüenza que tome civiles en secuestro para llamar la atención de un gobierno; no puedo apoyar el terrorismo —. Al concluir la frase; aun recuerda en cámara lenta la bala de uno de los atacantes disparar antes de que el cabecilla diera la orden; y esa misma munición arremeter contra su padre; acabando con su vida en un instante; recuerda el llanto de su madre, y como esta se abalanzó para abrazar a su esposo muerto; siguiéndole en segundos por su acción._

_Él, como el niño que era, cayó sobre sus rodillas con los ojos llorosos; recibiendo un golpe en su mejilla que lo dejó inconsciente._

_Al despertar; su cuerpo temblaba. _

_Una manta le cubría; levantándose en aquella oscuridad corrió con torpeza a la puerta. La seca sangre carmesí aún manchaba una de sus mejillas y parte de su brazo; aquel líquido no era de él, sino de sus progenitores._

_Completamente confundido y atemorizado; abrió la puerta, pasó a través del gentío; algunos con trajes militares, pero ninguno le hizo caso y él tampoco a ellos._

_Salió a la calle; respiraba agitado. Corrió por varias horas gritando el nombre de sus padres; las personas le veían, pero ninguno le tendió la mano._

_Empezaba a oscurecer; sintió que su cuerpo perdía sus energías, y en medio de una banqueta quedó inconsciente, ajeno a todo lo demás._

_Cuando abrió sus ojos por segunda vez se encontró en un lugar oscuro; en esta ocasión escuchaba el sollozo de varios niños, el grito de algunos; y algo semejante a un sonido de cuero golpear contra algo._

_Abrió la puerta con precaución; encontrándose con un hombre golpeando a varios pequeños de su misma edad o dos años mayor a él._

—_¿Qué están haciendo? —un puñetazo que lo dejó aturdido fue lo que recibió; su cuerpo infantil no pudo hacer nada; pero alcanzó a escuchar "mocoso imbécil; seguramente niño rico" y una carcajada burlona._

_Los días pasaron; él ahora traía ropas andrajosas. Se encontraba junto a otros dos niños, uno de cabellos alborotados, con una cicatriz en el rostro, y el otro de gorra y lentes con un tatuaje de marca de barras en la mejilla._

_Los tres estaban vendiendo cigarros o dulces en las afueras del metro; al de hebras azules le tumbaron al chocar contra él; en ese momento no sentía odio, pero no sabía que sus ojos se endurecían y ese sentimiento crecía en su ser._

_Los otros dos pequeños de nombre; Ken y Chikusa corrieron para ayudar a levantarle. De un leve golpe rechazó su ayuda, pero les sonrió un poco; los pequeños se alegraron._

_[***]_

_Se arrastraba, la ropa sucia le quemaba sus llagas debido a los azotes que recibía constantemente por no alcanzar a vender toda la mercancía. Estaba harto; cinco meses desde que había llegado a ese país; 169 días desde que había perdido a sus padres por culpa de aquellos terroristas. Sus ojos se tornaron fríos, luego sonrió como lo haría una persona adulta con maldad en su corazón._

_La noche llegó; los hombres que les pedían cuentas arribaron después que los niños. Él había conseguido una navaja de algún tonto que la dejó caer en la calle; se sintió fuerte._

_Cuando fue su turno; se lanzó con furia ante sus explotadores; enterró el cuchillo en el hombro; sentía como su oponente tenía más fuerzas que él; así que empujó el arma a lo más hondo. El otro gimió de dolor. El pequeño sacó la navaja, y la volvió a enterrar una y otra vez, sin importarle que la sangre del hombre manchara su rostro ni su ropa; en un momento de arrebato continuaba enterrando el objeto cortante; aun después de dejar de sentir el movimiento del contrario, proseguía con su atroz labor._

_El segundo mayor de aquellos abusivos saliendo de su trance; observó al niño manchado de sangre y aquellos ojos cargados de odio y sadismo; los ojos de un asesino. A pesar de la diferencia de edad; sintió pavor y salió corriendo de aquel lugar; prometiendo vengarse por su hermano._

_El pequeño de un ojo azul permaneció inmóvil; soltó el objeto bañado de líquido carmesí de sus manos, se viró hacia los niños y dijo._

—_¿Quieren seguirme? —. Aquella pregunta no reflejaba la seguridad de aquellos que la recibieron de esa forma; sino que era el espejo del miedo que sintió a estar solo, de que los demás le temieran y le dejasen; pero eso no lo exteriorizaría y ellos no lo entenderían de esa forma. Los niños que decidieron permanecer a su lado, le admiraron por su fuerza y determinación; además de que un respeto y dependencia creció en ellos._

_[***]_

_A los pocos días; se toparon con un hombre imponente; este les observó y dijo._

—_Vengan conmigo. Les daré un empleo en una casa decente —. Los chiquillos le siguieron desconfiados; al llegar, observaron una mansión. La persona que les encontró, presentó a los niños ante el patrón de la residencia._

—_Rokudo-sama. Son unos niños que me encontré en la calle, pensé que podrían servir de empleados en labores sencillas. Sí se les educa de pequeños serán leales a su amo —. Ante las palabras, el niño mayor de hebras azules se viró con seguridad; seguido de los otros dos._

—_No necesitamos ser esclavos de nadie. Con su permiso nos retiramos —. El dueño de la casa esbozó una mueca de altanería y maldad._

—_Sí te quedas aquí y te conviertes en mi hijo adoptivo; aunque finjamos que eres biológico. Entonces te cederé mis bienes, todo lo que tengo y podrás estar con tus amiguillos; claro que ellos vivirán como empleados del lugar ¿aceptas? —. La tentadora oferta fue contemplada por el menor; y sonrió._

—_Acepto; seré lo que usted quiera; y algún día haré uso de sus dinero para obtener lo que quiero —afirmó con desafió el pequeño._

—_¡Oh~! ¿Y que deseas? —preguntó. Los ojos del chiquillo se oscurecieron con determinación._

—_Todo._

_El dueño de aquel lugar carcajeó satisfecho. Esa era la mirada de un buen heredero._

—_Bien. Todo será tuyo; pero hasta que yo disponga de eso. Por lo mientras debes de obedecerme y ser el hijo perfecto. A partir de hoy serás Rokudo Mukuro… —le nombro al mirarle fijamente._

—_Como ordene; otou-sama —fue su aceptación a un nuevo destino._

Y ahora; se odiaba por eso. Él mismo había llevado a Chrome, Chikusa y Ken a su muerte; no les apreciaba con vehemencia, pero ellos a él le querían, las únicas personas que no se acercaban a él por interés; ahora ya no estaban.

Ingenuamente de niño pensó en tenerlo todo; en recuperar el dinero y status que perdió al perder sus padres; pero empezaba a creer estar equivocado.

Ni el dinero, ni el poder; regresarían a sus progenitores. Tampoco a las únicas personas que pudo haber llamado "amigos".

Comenzaba a creer que _todo_; no era algo material; sino aquello que no es no es papable pero a la vez es visible.

—Posiblemente ella pueda ser la respuesta… —murmuró al salir de sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

Tal vez todo; era ella.

* * *

Lo sé; nulo GokuHaru T-T; para el próximo será su encuentro :D ¿cómo se llevarán?

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **_Shirley, Naomi17Misora, Vicki27, Angelzk, pri, Valeria, puri-chan, Mary-chan, Lady Haru-Sakuno, puripri, priscila_

*Saludos*

Ja ne~! ;)


End file.
